Bodiam
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: El Señor Oscuro necesita a brujas y magos poderosos en sus filas, y en Bodiam se van a formar.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Este es mi regalito para mi AI: IriaCruz!

Me gustó mucho esta petición y se me ocurrió esto. Inicialmente era un Long fic, pero no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo, así que busque la manera de acortar las cosas, serán cinco capítulos cortos, espero de corazón que te guste.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, son de JK, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado, como todas las noches desde que había llegado a casa para el verano. Por primera vez en su vida prefería mil veces estar en Hogwarts que en aquella mansión fría y solitaria, donde su madre deambulaba con los nervios destrozados y su padre simplemente no estaba.

Los intentos para volver a dormir fueron un rotundo fracaso, así que apenas se asomaba la luz del sol, cuando él ya bajaba las escaleras con su Nimbus en la mano. Volar despejaba su mente, no podía comparar la sensación de volar en su escoba con nada, el viento que soplaba con fuerza contra su cara, la increíble vista a unos metros de altura y, sobre todo, la sensación de ser libre, aun cuando había acordado no salir de los terrenos de la familia Malfoy.

Desde el momento en que regresó a casa, supo que algo iba mal, muy mal. El desayuno no estaba servido, el elfo doméstico no estaba esperándolo como de costumbre, y el silencio era aterrador. Draco no dudó en correr hacia la biblioteca, el lugar favorito de su madre para esconderse, y al abrir la puerta la encontró sentada en una de las sillas, con la vista clavada en el paisaje atraves de la ventana.

—¿Es papá? ¿Pasó algo?

—Siéntate, Draco— le ordenó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Supongo que Vincent y Gregory no han mandado lechuzas este verano.

—No, no lo han hecho.

—Draco, este Septiembre no irás a Hogwarts— le dijo así, sin más preámbulos. Narcissa respiró profundo para continuar —. Has sido convocado, junto con otros, a un entrenamiento. El Señor Oscuro quiere a brujas y magos habilidosos en sus filas, capaces de hacer frente a lo que se avecina.

—Excelente.

Narcissa levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su hijo por primera vez desde que entró al despacho, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Draco. Ya no tenemos la posición de antes. Desde lo que pasó en el ministerio, el Señor Oscuro nos tiene en la mira, una equivocación más y acabaremos muertos.

—Entonces, es nuestra oportunidad de limpiar nuestro nombre. Seré el mejor, al Señor Oscuro no le quedará más que regresarnos a su círculo interno.

—No estés tan seguro de ello— contestó su madre con pesimismo.

—¿Cuándo empieza?—

—Mañana.

—Pues iré haciendo maletas— dijo levantándose de su silla, sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—No es necesario, lo único que tienes que llevar es tu varita.

* * *

Fun Fact: El castillo Bodiam si existe, es una fortaleza britanica abandonada, si quieres buscar alguna imagen en nuestro amigo Google, para sentirte mas en sintonía.

Mañana subo el segundo capítulo. ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again.

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Tenía programado que fueran tres, pero al final, todo quedaba demasiado apresurado y serán mas, así que, IriaCruz, tendrás regalo para rato.

Espero que te guste :).

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

—Bienvenidos a la fortaleza Bodiam. Aquí pasaran los próximos seis meses en entrenamiento. Ne será cosa fácil, por lo que debo decirles que cualquiera que no esté dispuesto a entregarse en servicio al señor oscuro, puede retirarse en este momento— se oyó la voz de Rabastan Lestrange retumbar por todo el lugar. Draco miró a su derecha, donde estaba Pansy Parkinson, esperando que diera media vuelta y se fuera, pero ella no movió ni un dedo—. Bien, eso esperaba. A partir de ahora se reunirán en equipos de cinco integrantes a libre elección, cualquier disturbio ocasionara la perdida de tal libertad. Con ellos dormirán, comerán y entrenaran a diario, así que, piénsenlo bien.

El lugar se llenó de murmullos, y pronto todos iban formando círculos. Draco examinó la sala y se encontró con Theodore, quien ya formaba equipo con Miles Bletchey y Daphne Greengrass. Se apresuró a caminar hacia ellos, esta vez Crabbe y Goyle tendrán que arreglárselas sin él.

—¡Pansy, aquí!— Exclamó Daphne, haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes volteara a verla de mala manera.

—Yo que tú no me emocionaba tanto— le dijo Pansy en cuanto llegó a ellos.

—Cada quien agarre una de las bolsas de la mesa y diríjanse a los dormitorios, suban esas escaleras de la derecha. La cena es a las siete en punto— Habló Rabastan con mucha tranquilidad—. Ah, sí, olvidaba mencionar que solo ocho habitaciones están equipadas con camas. Suerte.

Y el infierno se desató, todos corrieron por las escaleras empujándose unos a otros, incluso lanzando hechizos para conseguir una habitación decente. Draco llegó a un angosto corredor, con puertas por ambos lados y abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda, solo para encontrarla vacía.

—¡Por aquí!— gritó Theo, entrando dos puertas más adelante.

—Qué alivio— dijo Daphne entrando al dormitorio.

Draco coincidía con ella, la habitación tenía cinco camas individuales en fila, y Draco corrió a la última que estaba pegada en la pared, sin darse cuenta que a su lado estaba sentada en su cama, Pansy Parkinson.

Abrió la enorme bolsa negra que le habían dado en la entrada y solo encontró un cobertor, tres uniformes negros y un libro grande con cubierta de piel verde. Ahora sabía a lo que se refería su madre, esto no iba ser nada parecido a Hogwarts.

—Vamos a cenar— dijo Miles Bletchey, antes de que Goyle y Crabbe se acaben el banquete.

Pero al llegar al comedor, no los esperaban grandes y largas mesas de madera repletas de comida, postres y bebidas, en su lugar había mesas circulares con cinco sillas y charolas con una pequeña porción de comida. Cada minuto que pasaba en ese lugar, Draco se iba desilusionando cada vez más, sabía que no era nada glamuroso, tampoco nada sencillo, pero esperaba más que una vieja fortaleza casi destrozada, camas pequeñas e incomodas y comida para elfos.

Lo peor fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó y se dio cuenta que todos ya se habían ido, gritó una lista de groserías en lo que se levantaba de la cama y entraba al baño, que estaba particularmente caliente, con el agua aún corriendo.

—¡Draco, sal de aquí!— dijo la voz de Pansy Parkinson, detrás de la cortina que no tenía el suficiente grosor para ocultar por completo la figura de la chica.

—¡Pansy! Qué demonios …— exclamó volteándose de inmediato, pero después recordó que era muy tarde y no iba a empezar el entrenamiento con el pie izquierdo—. Yo que tú me salía de la bañera.

—Aún no termino— contestó Pansy en tono desafiante.

—Como quieras, cielo— le dijo él mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

—Draco Malfoy, no te atrevas— le dijo asomándose por encima de la cortina, viéndole la espalda desnuda—. ¡Vístete!

—No, me tengo que duchar.

Se apresuró a quitarse la ropa y entró a la bañera, con la decencia de darle la espalda a Pansy, quien no había salido aún.

—¿Podrías pasarme el jabón?— le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Pansy agarró la barra de jabón y se lo aventó a la cabeza, tomó su toalla y salió de la bañera.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo que digas, cielo.

—No me digas cielo.

—Como quieras… cariño— dijo en voz baja.

—¡Ag! Eres incorregible.

En unos minutos más, ya estaban todos en la sala principal, terminaron de comer rápidamente y Rabastan Lestrange apareció en el balcón para dar un anuncio matutino.

—Cada semana se harán pruebas, duelos al azar. Los ganadores obtendrán puntos, y con ellos, beneficios. Los perdedores recibirán sus respectivos castigos dependiendo su desempeño— Comenzó Rabastan.

—¿Castigos?— preguntó la voz quebrada de Daphne, alado de Draco.

—¿Creías que esto era como ir a Hogwarts?— le dijo Theo con severidad.

Y Draco sabía la respuesta, esto era lo más lejano a su antigua escuela.

* * *

Nota: Mañana subo el segundo capitulo.


End file.
